The Forgotten One's
by beba.santos.56
Summary: After being falsely accused and kicked out from the Task force, Ivy watches over the group in the shadows, after she faked her own death three years ago at the age of 20. She follows them on mission's, and aids them when necessary. She thinks they forgot about her, but the team still remember's her. As a traitor and the only girl they considered their little sister.


**New story. Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

_**Inspiration: "Still Alive," by Lisa Miskovsky:**_

_**"Your concrete heart isn't beating**_  
_**And you've tried to**_  
_**Make it come alive**_

_**No shadows**_  
_**Just red lights**_  
_**Now I'm here to rescue you, oh oh...**_

_**Oh I'm still alive**_  
_**I'm still alive**_  
_**I cannot apologize, no oh oh**_

_**Oh I'm still alive**_  
_**I'm still alive**_  
_**I cannot apologize, no oh oh**_

_**So silent**_  
_**No violence**_  
_**But inside my head**_  
_**So loud and clear."**_

* * *

I traced the faces of my once beloved teammates on the only photo I managed to keep after I was booted from my own team. Guess when your name is used in the same sentence with the name of the most wanted man in the world, Makarov, you become a traitor all of a sudden. It is still all so vivid in my mind when they yelled at me. Disowned me as their teammate, as their sister. I would've have thought after five years, I would forget them like they had forgotten me, but I couldn't let them go from my mind. They were like a drug to me that I couldn't get enough of. That I couldn't resist. They lured me to them like I was a fish caught on a hook. My finger's traced John's face, then I gently traced that funny hair do I always tried to make him get rid of. Then I went over to Simon and ran my fingers over his masked face. He was making bunny ears behind me. Oh how I wanted to feel his mask again. To be near them again, even though I knew that they hated me with a burning passion. Then I traced Price's face, Meat's face, and the rest of my kittens. They were my baby kittens and I was mama protecting and watching them.

I faked my death three years back in an explosion so I could become a ghost and aid my once former friends and second family. Watching over them from the distance and assisted them when they got overwhelmed from the shadow's. I felt a hand gently grasp my chin and made me gaze up, away from my picture on the desk, and gazed at Daniel, my partner who went through the same thing like I did. His face was dotted with fresh blood, after we cleared this entire base for our former team before they got here in an hour or so from now. Bodies of Makarov's soldier's scattered the office room floor we were currently in. Blood was splattered everywhere, guns discarded left and right, bullets decorated everything, from bodies, to the floor, to the walls and ceiling. He gently leaned forward and give me a friendship kiss on my lips to make me remember that I wasn't alone, and gently pulled back, tucking loose hair behind my ear, before gazing down at the picture. He sighed deeply. "Ivy, you're just hurting yourself."

"I know," I answered as I kept tracing all their faces once more, as I remembered all the good moments we had as a group, as a family, "But I can't help it Daniel. I just can't...let go. This is why I do what I do it's because of these men. I don't want them to get hurt by him." Daniel gently grasp my hands that refused to stop and held them close to his lips and kissed them tenderly before looking at me.

"I know that Ivy because I'm doing everything for the same reason with you, but I'm concerned that you don't realize you're hurting yourself," he stated softly. I sighed gently, as I adverted my gaze else where.

"I just can't help it," I mumbled.

"I know."

Daniel was right though. But he didn't to what extent how much I was hurting myself by looking at that picture. Looking at that picture just fueled my anger to that Russian fuck head named Makarov because he ripped my life away from me again. The first time was when he...when he sabotaged and detonated a bomb at a building where my entire were at celebrating a close family friends wedding. None of my family survived when the building caved in. My older brother, Edwin, lived for three days but died due to his injuries. The next day, Makarov claimed full responsibility for the random bombing attack and that's when I joined the army and ranked up quickly, which landed me in Task Force 141, which put me a step closer to putting a bullet in that killers head. But now, I'm setback five years and I am not getting any closer to getting revenge for the death of my first family. Daniel placed my hands down on the wooden surface and placed the hard drive and files we managed to gather and placed it on the desk. I got up from the black spinning chair and tucked the picture in my back pocket. I grab my pistols and placed in their holster's. I pushed the chair back in and turned around to face the wall that was behind me. Daniel came up from behind and opened my backpack and handed me a can of black spray paint.

I pulled up my hoodie and lifted up my mask, which covered my mouth and nose. I shook the can, before spraying the word, 'REMEMBER,' on the wall. Daniel took the can from me and put it back in my backpack, just in time as we heard the sound of distance cars coming close. "Let's go partner."

Daniel opened a window, and he jump down to the ground. I step out and balanced myself on the windows edge, and closed the window. I then let myself fall backwards, falling down to the waiting Daniel waiting to catch me. I got a beautiful scenery of dancing, twinkling stars, before I felt myself be caught and lowered onto my feet. Daniel and me fled into the woods and searched for a high perch in the trees so we could watch our former friends be surprised to the massacre we left behind. With mother night and the cover of shadows acting as our aiding partner's and friend's, we knew we wouldn't be seen.

* * *

**I'm not sure if friends do something called a friendship kiss, but I find it personally cute. Daniel isn't my character. Full ownership goes to Classykazmiller25.**

**As usual, leave any ideas, advice, or personal thoughts and don't forget to review!**


End file.
